Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power reception device and a power transmission device each including a coil, a ferrite, and a filter coil.
Description of the Background Art
A variety of wireless charging systems in which electric power is transmitted from a power transmission device to a power reception device in a wireless manner have been conventionally proposed (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-154815, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146154, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146148, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110822, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-126327).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-120239 describes a coil unit including a coil and an E-shaped core. The E-shaped core is formed in a rectangular shape when seen in plan view from above, and includes projecting portions formed on both side portions, and a central projecting portion formed in a central portion.
This E-shaped core is formed by stacking a plurality of block cores, where the block cores are disposed in contact with one another. The coil is mounted on the central projecting portion of the E-shaped core.